Dragon Age: The Wolf and the Halla
by psychomidget
Summary: Dropped into the thick of Thedas' problems, young Niyiri must help solve the mystery of the Breach. And even as she dreams, a strange wolf-like figure seems to stalk her, offering knowledge the elves had thought lost forever. And there's a chance for love, as well. Please leave a review.
1. Awakening

_Crunch…crunch…crunch…crunch…_

_Green filled her vision, floating debris drifting in and out of her line of sight. She could feel the rocks beneath her still body, cutting into her back and the backs of her thighs and shoulders. Her cheek was bleeding. It was cold here. The smell of burning flesh and hair filled the air, and screams could be heard in the distance._

_Crunch…crunch…crunch…_

_Her body refused to respond to her commands as she tried to sit up. Her limbs were heavy, like lead, and she couldn't even hardly move a finger. Her brain was sluggish and slow, as if drugged._

_Crunch…crunch…crunch…crunch…_

_That sound again. It was so close by. What was making that sound?_

_As if spellbound, her head rolled towards the sound. There were burnt corpses everywhere, obliterated stone pillars littering the ground around her. Veilfire burned where there was no source, between the cracks of cobblestones, from the eyes of the corpses, from the crumbling mountainside. It was a horrific, nightmarish landscape._

_Only a few meters from her stood an enormous black wolf, its head bent over a corpse, maw open. It tenderly picked up the charred corpse, then lifted its head quickly, snapping its jaws jut. The corpse disappeared in a burst of blue-green fire, being sucked down into the wolf's gullet. Six blue eyes opened then, ablaze with ancient power. The elf let out a breath as she came to realize that she knew that shape, those eyes. The sound caught the wolf's attention, and it turned its fiery blue gaze upon her._

_"Fen'Harel…" she whispered, fear gripping at her heart._

_The god remained silent, but he took a step towards her, his enormous paw hardly making a sound on the stone floor. Was she dead? That could be the only explanation for the other corpses, and the Dread Wolf's presence. The deity moved closer and closer, until he was upon her. Her body still would not move, held in place by some invisible force as Fen'Harel came closer. He lowered his head to her face, his wet nose only a few centimeters from hers. Those blue eyes burned into hers._

_"I've been watching you, little elf," a voice like lightening rumbled from a thousand different places, "And now it's time to wake up."_

She wasn't aware she was awake until the flickering of light played on her eyelids. Cold stone chilled her cheek and shoulder, her wrists were burning. What happened? Where was she?

Groaning softly, the elf managed to crack her eyes open. Everything was dark at first, lit only by a few balls of flickering orange light. She blinked multiple times, trying to clear her vision. Eventually, the picture before her came into focus; she was in a dark, stone dungeon lit with dying torches. She could faintly make out the outline of a guard in the darkness, looking at something on a table in the nearby darkness.

With a groan, the young woman pushed herself up onto her knees, hissing in pain as he left palm stung with a hot pain. She ignored it at first, trying to get her head to stop swimming. She could hear the guards being alerted to the fact she was awake, circling her and drawing their swords, but she chose to ignore them. Instead, she forced her eyes closed again, trying to focus on steadying herself.

A flash of green and a sharp prick on her left palm caught her attention. She cracked her eyes open again, looking down at her hand. As she flipped it back over, palm side up, she noticed a long slash across the pale skin there, faintly glowing green. Then it flashed brightly, blinding and surprising her. She gasped, jerking her head back. What was _that_?

The door to the cell swung open, light flooding into the dark room. The girl squinted, trying to see the visitors. Two women, one in dark clothing with short hair, and the other was dressed in lilacs with a hood. Both approached her with purpose. The woman in darker armor circled around her, and the elf could feel the hair on the back of her neck prickle with the promise of danger. But she forced herself not to move, even as the woman bent down so that her lips were by the prisoner's pointed ear.

"Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now," the woman growled, her voice lightly accented. She took to circling the elf again, "The Conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead."

She rounded to face the kneeling woman again, a scowl on her scarred face.

"Except for you."

The young woman on the ground felt a spike of cold go through her, the shock registering on her fair face.

"Wh-what do you mean everyone is dead?" She whispered.

The dark woman, irritated, jumped forward and grabbed her by the wrist, holding her manacled hands up close to the elf's face.

"Explain _this,_" She snarled.

An arc of green light burst from her hand, blinding her for a moment. The darker woman shoved the cursed thing away from her, and the elf let it fall back in her hand as her mind reeled.

"I-I…can't…" She admitted shakily.

"What do you mean, you can't?" The accusing woman asked, unconvinced and obviously angry.

"I don't know what that is!" the elf exclaimed, confusion and fear apparent now on her face, "Or how it got there!"

"You're lying!" The other woman spat, grabbing the tiny girl by her shirt.

The woman in purple jumped forward, grabbing her dark-clad companion by the arm and pulling her away from their trembling prisoner. The elf couldn't believe this. Everyone, dead? And they were going to blame her? Someone with no magical means of destroying so many lives?

"We need her, Cassandra," She urged, before turning back to the elf who stared at the ground in shock.

"All…all those people…?" the elf started, her voice shaking.

"Do you remember anything? How this began?" The woman in purple coaxed gently, hoping for answers.

"I remember running…" the blond of the floor responded, "Things were…chasing me. And then…a woman…?"

"A woman?" The violet-garbed woman exclaimed in disbelief.

"She reached out to me," the prisoner continued, "But then…"

It was dark after that. She couldn't remember anything other than the strange dream, and there was no way she'd reveal she had hallucinations about the trickster god of her people. They might decide she was definitely insane, and guilty. The darker of the two women, Cassandra, turned towards her companion, backing her out the door.

"Go to the forward camp, Leliana. I will take her to the rift," She ordered, turning back to the elf.

As soon as the woman called Leliana had left, Cassandra moved to her prisoner and began to put ropes around her wrists.

"What…what _did_ happen?" she dared to ask her jailor.

Cassandra frowned as she unshackled her. She took her by the elbow and helped her up.

"It…will be easier to show you," the woman said with uncertainty.

As she led the small woman out, she turned back to her for a brief moment, regarding her in the dimness of the torchlight.

"What is your name?" Cassandra asked, curiosity in her voice, "I cannot just go around calling you 'elf'."

The girl finally raised her eyes to meet Cassandra's revealing their bright, vivid teal color under slim blond brows.

"Niyiritvi Lavellan," She said softly, "But everyone just calls me Niyiri."


	2. The Breach

Niyiri was led out of the dark, dimly lit chantry building into a blinding green light. She winced, covering her eyes for a moment. Once her eyes adjusted, she saw immediately what the "rift" was; a huge, green haelstrom suspended in the sky, lightening flashing between thick, sickly looking clouds, striking the ground at alarming intervals. Her blue eyes went wide as the sky growled and snarled.

"We call it the Breach," Cassandra said softly, her dark eyes fixed upon the swirling mass of evil, "It's a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour. Not the only such rift, just the largest."

The warrior turned to the smaller woman, and was shocked when she saw her full appearance in a brighter light. The elf, was indeed, very young. Maybe seventeen or eighteen. Her skin was fair, almost white, colored with elegant pale blue tattoos she'd seen on several Dalish elves. Long, silvery-blond hair cascaded down her shoulders, the wispy tips swaying around the girl's slim legs, down to her knees. Her frame was short and slim, her mercenary coat looking two sizes too large for her and making her look even more diminutive. Her appearance was striking, even to Cassandra. For a moment, she was tempted just to grab the girl up and hug her until she suffocated.

But she quickly regained herself, and continued.

"All were caused by the explosion at the Conclave," Cassandra sighed.

Niyiri's eyes became wide, "An explosion can do that?"

Cassandra strode closer, her face serious, "This one did."

The human stopped within inches of Niyiri, her expression showing a mixture of earnestness, frustration, and hope. The elf swallowed nervously as she looked up at the dark woman.

"Unless we act, the Breach may grow until it swallows the world…"

She was interrupted when the Breach flashed brightly, causing both women to turn to it in alarm. A finger of lightening shot down from the angry heavens, striking somewhere close by in the mountains, letting out an earth-shaking rumble. Niyiri's left hand suddenly felt ablaze and she cried out as the same green light flashed forth from her mark, making her knees buckle. She fell to the snow, clutching at her arm and doubling over in her pain. Cassandra hurried to her, kneeling before her.

"Each time the Breach expands, your mark spreads. And it _is_ killing you," She stated solemnly as Niyiri managed to lift her head, "It may be the key to stopping this, but there isn't much time."

The elf studied her for a moment, thinking. Then she gave a soft sigh.

"I understand."

Cassandra's eyes brightened, "Then…?"

"I'll do what I can. Whatever it takes," Niyiri promised earnestly.

Cassandra graced her with a small smile before getting to her feet. She moved to Niyiri and grabbed her by the back of her coat, easily hauling the small girl to her feet. The warrior gently guided her forward through the camp. Niyiri risked a glance up to one side, only to meet the intense, venomous glare of a soldier. Startled, she looked away quickly, turning back to Cassandra with curiosity in her eyes. The woman sighed as she turned her gaze from the elf's.

"They have decided your guilt. They need it. The people of Haven mourn our most Holy, the Divine Justinia, head of the Chantry. The Conclave was hers."

As they walked, Niyiri shied away from a soldier that passed entirely too close to her for her comfort. She could have sworn she heard him spit and say something rude that she didn't quite catch as he passed.

"It was a chance for peace between mages and Templars. She brought their leaders together. Now, they are dead," Cassandra continued, her voice wavering.

Niyiri swallowed hard as she listened to Cassandra, all the while being maneuvered towards a huge gate. Cassandra's voice was filled with many emotions; anger, sorrow, anxiety, frustration. The elf could only wonder how the Seeker could hold it all in and still remain so composed. She stuck close to the taller woman, listening intently as Cassandra as they passed through the gates.

"We lash out like the sky, but we must think beyond ourselves, as she did. Until the Breach is sealed."

Until the Breach was sealed? How long would that take? From the looks of the giant thing, it could take years to even find a way to close such a wound. Especially beyond the means of any healing that she knew. Magic, perhaps? A lot of it.

Cassandra halted her on the other side, turning to her with a dagger in hand. Niyiri, on instinct, took a step back, eyeing the blade cautiously. But the raven-haired woman reached forward with a hand, grabbing the elf's narrow wrists.

"There will be a trial. I can promise no more," She said grimly, sliding the cold steel between Niyiri's palms and jerking it up, cutting the ropes that restrained her, "Come. It is not far."

Even as the woman walked away, Niyiri hung back, hesitantly. What was she getting into? If she followed this woman now, just how would this alter her life?

But, she had already given her word to help…and the sooner this madness was resolved, the better.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked curiously as she ran to catch up to Cassandra.

"To the forward camp to meet with Leliana. Just stay close to me."

They were running up the mountain path when Niyiri felt the pain burn through her hand again. The elven maid cried out as her palm was set alight with green fire, stumbling a few steps before falling in the snow. She clutched at her wrist, her face straining as she waited for the pain to subside. Cassandra appeared beside her, kneeling and sliding her arms under Niyiri's as the pain began to fade. The warrior set the elf on her feet again, making sure she was steady as she placed her hands on her shoulders.

"The pulses are coming faster now…" she commented softly as she let go of the blond. She turned away and continued down the path, "The larger the Breach grows, the more rifts appear, the more demons we face."

"…How did I survive the blast?" Niyiri dared to ask, albeit softly, as she cradled her hand against her chest and followed after the Seeker.

It was times like this that she wished she wore shoes, like the Keeper had instructed her to. Her feet were incredibly calloused from years of going barefoot, but the accumulated hardened flesh couldn't keep the bite of the cold away. Why this was relevant? Because it was bloody uncomfortable, and it was bothering her, even if she had more important things to worry about.

"They said you…stepped out of a rift. Then fell unconscious. They say a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was."

"You wouldn't happen to have a spare pair of boots, would you?" Niyiri blurted as she shivered.

Cassandra glanced back at her, raising a brow in question.

"Well, if I'd known I'd be out in the snow so long, I'd have brought some BEFORE I left for the Conclave. It's just so cold out here that someone could probably cut glass with their nipples," Niyiri groaned.

"…an…interesting observation," the Seeker mumbled, "I'll see if any of my men have a spare pair you could borrow."

"Thank you," Niyiri sighed with relief, "I normally don't say such things, but I think the numbness has reached the part of my brain that filters out nasty things."

They neared a bridge, and Niyiri was grateful to put her bare feet against the stone instead of more snow. But as they neared the other side, a giant green fireball smashed into the stone structure, the path giving way under her, her companion, and the soldiers on the other side.

Niyiri screamed as she was suddenly airborne, the iced over river below coming up rapidly to meet her. Her body reacted most severely, trying to arc away from ground and causing her to twist about in her fall. Her hip smacked into a boulder, throwing her wildly off her current trajectory. Her slim body slammed into another boulder a few feet down, where she bounced and rolled off onto the ice but a few feet from Cassandra. She lay there on her side, in pain and stunned. With a grunt, she forced herself to sit up some, glancing over at the Seeker to see if she were still alive. Then, as she looked away again, another green fireball came screaming from the sky, hurtled by an unknown force from beyond the Breach. It slammed into the ice nearby as both women struggled to their feet. A demon rose from the noxious vapor that lingered from the impact, growling and snarling and flexing its claws. It was a hideous thing, with an emaciated body covered in decaying, browned skin and wearing horrible rags that hung from its hips and head like burial shrouds.

Cassandra threw herself in front of Niyiri, who stared with wide blue eyes as the monster dared to edge closer to the pair.

"Stay behind me!" The brunette cried as she drew her sword and charged at the demon.

Niyiri would have been more than happy to let Cassandra handle it, were it not for the green glow that sprung up only a few feet in front of her, where Cassandra had been standing. Whispers permeated the air around it, hissing and snarling as a hand poked up from the void in the ice. Panicking, Niyiri looked around for something that could help her; a sword that might have fallen in the debris, a branch, a rock, anything.

When her eyes fell upon a bow, she felt a surge of hope. She dove for the weapon as the demon slithered out of its hole. She turned, the bow in hand, and loaded an arrow into it, taking aim. The demon lunged at her as soon as it possibly could, swiping its claws at her. She jumped back a step, her eyes still focused down the shaft of the arrow. Then she let it loose. Time seemed to slow as she watched the shaft of wood spiral through the air, the iron head whistling as it sliced through the air.

The deadly bolt hit it's mark in the demon's central, glowing red eye. The monster stopped in its charge, sputtering as black blood poured from its face. Then, with a screech, it sank to the ground in billowing black and green smoke, where it disappeared into the ice. The elf let out a breath that she hadn't realized she'd been holding, greedily sucking in the cold mountain air to calm herself. Never before had she ever been so afraid of anything before this calamity. Perhaps this was a sign she wasn't as brave as she'd like to think.

She looked up to see Cassandra putting her sword through the second demon. She kicked the beast off her blade and turned back to Niyiri as the blond came running up to her, panting.

"It's over," She said with relief.

Cassandra's face became aggressive when she saw the bow in Niyiri's hand and raised her own sword threateningly.

"Drop your weapon!" she commanded angrily.

Niyiri dropped into a defensive stance, holding her bow out at an angle, heart thumping hard again.

"Hey, hey! I was only defending myself!" The elf cried out, her eyes wide and bewildered at her protector's hostility, "Your back was turned when the second demon appeared and I didn't think I could outrun it! I had to do something!"

Cassandra paused a moment, and her face relaxed somewhat. She straightened up again and sheathed her sword with a sigh.

"You are right. Keep it. I alone cannot protect you."

She turned and started up the mountain path, leaving Niyiri to take an even deeper sigh of relief as she slung the bow over her shoulder. As she started after Cassandra, the dark-haired woman turned to her.

"I should remember you did not try to run."

Niyiri smiled meekly, trying to take comfort in that. Then she hurried along after the woman, cursing at the snow.

My apologies for the lack of excitement thus far. I promise, more is coming. This next chapter will have a little more to it than just the way the game itself is. Promise!


	3. Beliefs

Please remember to leave a review! I would really love to know what you all think and if there's anything that can be improved upon. Thank you!

It seemed they fought through demons and snow banks for an eternity, slipping on ice and tripping over bodies, before they came across anyone else. Niyiri was out of breath by the time they heard the sounds of battle.

"Listen! You can hear the fighting from here! We must help them!" Cassandra called breathlessly, charging ahead once more.

"Wait! Who's fighting?" Niyiri called after her.

But as they ascended the stairs and rounded the corner, she had her answer. There were several men fighting demons a few feet below them in the green light of a rift, and they were losing. Gore littered the stone walls as bodies littered the ground, tripping up the remaining soldiers. Horror came down on the elf like a thick cloak that sought to suffocate her.

"Help! Please!" A panicked cry rang out from the sounds of battle.

Niyiri turned her blue-green eyes to the source-a young ginger-haired man, barely a year older than her. He had fallen, his sword skittering out of his hand and out of his reach. His brown eyes were wide with fear as he cried out again for help, a demon bearing down on him, its ravenous appetite making it lash out wildly, barely missing the man with its claws. The man screamed again, dragging himself back on his elbows, trying to stay out of its reach.

Fear gripping her innards, Niyiri strung her bow as fast as her small hands would allow and took aim quickly. She let the bolt fly , perhaps a hair too early. The arrow's flight took a slight down turn, hitting the monster in the spine, rather than its head. The creature roared and reared back, trying to reach back to pull the arrow from its rotten flesh. Seeing his chance, the boy jumped to his feet, scrambling out of the way of the combat.

Grabbing a dagger from her belt, she jumped down onto the battlefield as the demon turned to her, howling in its rage. She reared her hand back, steadying her breath as she locked her gaze on the charging beast. Blood pounded in her ears in time to her fast-beating heart, drowning out all sound. Then she flung the piece of steel as hard as she possibly could, and watched it spiral through the air. The blade buried itself in the monster's forehead with a sickening shlick. As she looked out to see how many were left, her heart sank.

"If Falon'din comes to lead me through the Beyond today, let it be with Andruil's strength in my limbs and Mythal's fire in my heart," She murmured, taking some comfort in letting the gods' names flow over her tongue, as if by doing so they would appear to keep her company. She strung her bow again and took aim, taking a few slow steps forward, "Vir Assan; fly straight and do not waver…"

She let a bolt loose, hitting her mark between its shoulders, distracting it long enough for a soldier to cleave it in half. Niyiri took another deep breath as she loaded her bow again, her heart rate slowing as she spoke softly. She could almost feel the goddess at her side, guiding her arrows to their mark.

"Vir Bor'assan; Bend, but never break…"

Another arrow flew, burying itself into the shoulder of another assailant. The monster turned to ash with a bloody shriek, revealing a bewildered human only a few steps beyond it. Her entire body was completely relaxed, as if she were merely taking a stroll through the forest rather than across a bloody and littered ruin.

"Vir Adahlen; together we are stronger than the one…"

Niyiri felt utter calm settle over her like a warm blanket, and she no longer felt afraid. She let another arrow fly, and another, and another, and another. She hadn't even noticed that she'd crossed the entire battlefield, without a single scratch, until she was overcome with a green glow that brought her attention back to reality.

The monsters were dead, but the rift remained. Reality came back to her, hitting her in the face like a wall of bricks. Dazed, she didn't even notice someone had approached her until she felt a hand on hers and a voice shouting.

"Quickly! Before more come through!"

The blond turned to the owner of the voice. She came face to face with another elf, a young man. His appearance was another slap to the face even as he raised her hand to study it. His skin was smooth and unblemished by scars, gore, or vallaslin. Dark, stormy blue-grey eyes met hers, his brow furrowed and his soft lips drawn in a thin, grim line.

He turned away from her, thrusting her hand out against the rift. It glowed brightly, powering humming around them louder and louder until the light grew to blinding. Then, with a crackle of green lightening, the fade exploded, and was no more. Niyiri snatched her hand back, palm hot and wrist tingling. She turned to the strange man, bewildered and intrigued.

"What did you do?" she asked breathlessly, wide teal eyes glued to the stranger.

"I did nothing," he answered, his voice soothing, "The credit is yours."

"So…I can help?" Niyiri questioned, hope in her voice.

"Whatever magic caused the Breach also put that mark upon your hand," The man said, his expression changing to a thoughtful one as both of them turned their eyes to her glowing palm, "I theorized that the mark might be able to close the rifts that have opened in the Breach's wake-and it seems I was correct."

The girl looked up to see a small pleased smile replacing the man's thoughtful frown.

"Meaning it could also close the Breach itself," Cassandra butted in, walking up to stand beside Niyiri.

"Possibly," The elven man stated, turning once more to Niyiri, "It seems you hold the key to our salvation."

And, just like that, her veneer of calm vanished. Her heart dropped into her stomach as she stared at the mage before her. She could already feel the weight of a thousand lives crushing down on her, making her fingers twitch reflexively.

"Good to know!" Another voice called out. Niyiri turned to see a sandy-haired dwarf she'd overlooked before as he walked up to greet her, "And here I thought we'd be ass-deep in demons forever. Varric Tethras; rogue, storyteller, and occasionally, unwelcome tagalong."

The last part was aimed at Cassandra, whom he winked at teasingly. Beside her, Niyiri could hear the woman's grunt of disgust and disapproval.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance," Niyiri said, crossing her forearms over her chest in greeting.

On her other side, she heard the elven man chuckle, "You may reconsider that stance in time."

"Oh, I'm sure we'll become GREAT friends in the valley, Chuckles," Varric teased back.

"Absolutely not!" Cassandra protested, "Your efforts are appreciated, Varric, but…"

"Have you been in the valley, Seeker?" Varric interjected, "Your soldiers aren't in control anymore. You need me."

Niyiri could have sworn the dwarf batted his eyelashes at Cassandra, and she nearly fell over laughing from the absurdity. Especially when Cassandra seriously looked to be considering it for a split second. Finally, Cassandra merely turned away with another disgusted grunt. It was then that the mage approached Niyiri again, his face kind.

"My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions."

"Oh!" Niyiri gasped, realizing the flaw in her manners, "Forgive me; I am Niyiritvi of clan Lavellan."

"I am pleased to see you still live," the man named Solas added, a faint smile on his lips.

"He means, 'I kept that mark from killing you while you slept'," Varric interjected, chuckling in his amusement.

Niyiri turned to Solas, her face flushed lightly. This man had stayed with her for days, watching over her, and she'd never even known he was there.

"I thank you, then," she said softly, "You have my gratitude."

"You can thank me by sealing the Breach," Solas said as he glanced back up to the enormous rip in the sky.

"We need to get moving again," Cassandra said as she moved to a gap in the wall, hitching an armored leg over the stone, "Come. We're nearly there."

Solas turned away from her, swiftly following the Seeker. Niyiri paused, feeling as though the weight of the world was slowly closing in on her.

"Well," the dwarf said, interrupting her thoughts as he walked passed her, "Bianca's excited!"

Niyiri was sure he meant it as a joke, but she found only a little comfort in it. She followed the others, helped over the wall by Varric.

"So…what did happen?" Varric questioned, two battles and nearly a mile later.

"I honestly don't remember," Niyiri sighed as she brushed her ridiculously long hair out of her face while she climbed the frozen stone steps.

"That'll get you every time. Should have spun a story, " the dwarf called out jokingly.

Cassandra shot him a withering glare, "That's what YOU would have done."

With a sigh, Niyiri tuned them out, focusing on keeping her balance as they ascended a flight of iced over stairs. She was more concerned for the uneasy feeling that was growing in the pit of her stomach that the argument taking place behind her. She cast her eyes about the snowy landscape, feeling more than just a bit jittery at the prospect that there may be more demons about. How had this all happened in the first place? WHAT happened?

Worried, she reached under the loose collar of her tunic and fished out the Mythal talisman she wore, rubbing her fingers over it as if the goddess's protection would rub off on her hands. Beside her, she saw someone turn their head and take notice.

"You are religious?"

Niyiri turned and caught the eye of the mage Solas, who stared at her with interest. Her face flushed pink, a bit embarrassed that she'd been caught. She dropped her eyes to the snow again.

"Y-yes…probably one of the few in my clan that actually still believes. The others…they've lost faith in the gods."

"Oh?" Solas asked, his interest growing, "Why is that?"

"There was a time when we all used to pray to the gods, but everyone's convinced they've stopped listening, or that the story of Fenh'harel locking them away is true. They still make offerings, but it's more out of respect for tradition than it is out of fervor."

"Back in the clearing, I thought I heard the names of the gods being invoked. Was that you?"

"It was," she answered, her voice hushed and embarrassed, "Was I loud?"

Solas gave her an amused smirk, "I don't know if you even noticed, but you were on the verge of shouting."

The blond let out a shy laugh, feeling herself relax a little, "I guess I got lost in the moment…"


End file.
